Light collector devices can be used to collect, detect, and/or measure light in a number of different applications. For example, light collector devices may be used to collect, detect, and/or measure light in non-imaging applications, which may involve the collection, detection, and/or measurement of small (e.g., faint) amounts of light.
Previous light collector devices may include a single large area aperture to collect small amounts of light. However, because the length of the optical axis (e.g., optical track length) associated with the aperture may increase as the area of the aperture increases, such previous light collector devices having a single large area aperture may also have a long optical axis (e.g., a large optical track length). As an example, a light collector device that includes a single large area aperture having a diameter of six inches may have an optical track length of at least nine inches.
The long optical axis associated with the single large area aperture of such previous light collector devices may increase the size (e.g., the area and/or volume) of such previous light collector devices. Because such previous light collector devices may have a large size, they may not be amenable to small structure integration.